Flight Among the Stars
by Bodom's Nightmare
Summary: "You know, I should give you detention for being out past curfew," came a soft drawl. The girl glanced up momentarily and smiled at the dark man. "But you won't," she replied matter-of-fact, her eyes teasing gently. HG/SS Please read and review!


Stars. So far a distance away, yet so clear down on earth, they fill the night sky with their brilliance, sparkling like diamonds. If one were peer closely, they would notice they were not colorless, as it would seem at the first succinct glance. Instead, they glitter and flash with hues as sapphire, ruby, emerald and lavender. One cannot help but be captivated, enraptured, and altogether fascinated by the luminosity they radiate. Some of those shining spheres of space dust and gas are bright as to be noticed at first glance; others, however, are so dim, one would have to focus their gaze intently to see them.

Their light, so faint but there all the same, was currently casting down upon an old and deeply shadowed castle. Hogwarts. Its four main towers stood tall and proud, basking in the faint glow, while the gentle light filtering over the rough stonework. The eerie glow gave the massive structure a mysterious aura about it. A full moon floated over a vast lake, its reflection shimmering on the surface. Tiny ripples danced across the water, breaking the image for a brief second. At the shore, a peculiar creature, part horse, part eagle, stood grazing, its white fur and light gray feathers turning silver in the moonlight. It ruffled its feathers occasionally while glancing around, though not a soul was nearby. It was alone. After a moment, it lifted its head and spread its lengthy, feathered wings, and, with a powerful but silent surge, took to the air. It flew gracefully over the grounds of Hogwarts, not afraid of being seen. As it passed over the gardens where moonflowers, nightshade, and Star roses bloomed in the moonlight, movement caught his eye.

A young girl of about seventeen was sitting on an elaborate white garden bench, her eyes directed towards the heavens. Her arms were folded neatly across her lap, and her bushy hair was waving in the gentle breeze. Her face was carved neatly, no stress lines, and her eyes were relaxed. She sat there, staring at the clear, starry sky, and wondered if this would be the last time she saw the stars. As she pondered this, she failed to notice a swish of dark robes a few yards to her right until it was right behind her.

"You know, I should give you detention for being out past curfew," came a soft drawl.

The girl glanced up momentarily and smiled at the dark man. "But you won't," she replied matter-of-fact, her eyes teasing gently.

He smirked in response and walked around to take a seat next to her. "What are you doing out so late?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

She rolled her eyes. "Severus, you know I find it hard to sleep." She glanced down and her voice dropped. "I'm not sure why."

The man, Severus, nodded. "I understand, Hermione," he murmured.

At that moment, Severus felt warm, moist breath on the back or his neck. Turning his head swiftly, he was met with a pair of gleaming eyes on either side of a sharp, dagger-like beak. His widened and his hand went to his wand. Hermione, noticing his changed demeanor, glanced up and, seeing the animal, laughed.

"Buckbeak!" she cried, reaching up to stroke the deadly beak. The Hippogriff closed its eyes contentedly and leaned into her hand. At Severus' shocked expression, Hermione laughed again. "This is Buckbeak, Hagrid's Hippogriff," she said. She stood and walked around to run her long, slender fingers through Buckbeak's thick, smooth fur. "You know, that one that was to be executed in my third year…" she trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

Severus noticed her spaced look and took that moment to watch her. He marveled how her slender form curved perfectly when she moved. At the moment, she was wearing loose pajama pants and a black tank top, his favorite color. Her eyes sparkled with a radiance that Severus had not seen in a while. It raised his spirits a considerable deal to see her so happy again.

"Come touch him," Hermione urged, jolting him from his thoughts. He shook his head with finality, but she just grabbed his right hand firmly and pulled him next to her, their sides brushing. Still grasping his hand, she guided it gently down the Hippogriff's fur and grinned widely at him, her face showing absolute joy. Severus couldn't help feeling cheered by that beautiful smile she reserved for him. "He likes you," she whispered.

Abruptly, Severus froze, his eyes fixated on the Hippogriff with awe. Buckbeak was watching the dark Potions master just as intently, their gazes never wavering. After a moment, Severus nodded.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked nervously, glancing at Severus, then Buckbeak, and back again.

Severus didn't answer, instead walking around to stand directly behind the brave Gryffindor, a sly smirk on his chiseled features. "Close your eyes, and don't open them," he commanded. She reluctantly did as he said and he snaked his strong, muscled arms around her waist tightly. Before she could protest, he hoisted her into the air and landed her on Buckbeaks broad back. Her eyes flew wide with surprise as he swung gracefully up behind her, his arms locking around her waist.

"Severus! What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Obeying a Hippogriff," he muttered as twelve foot wings snapped out on either side of the pair, and with a might gust, they took to the air, gaining speed and altitude with every passing second. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her breath coming it rapid gasps. After a minute, they stopped being jostled about as Buckbeak leveled out, his wings shivering slightly as they hovered.

"Open your eyes," Severus whispered close to Hermione's ear, his warm breath wafting gently across her cheek and sending chills down her neck.

The terrified girl relaxed at the tone of his voice, her mind cleared and she slowly peeled her eyes open and gasped in awe. They were floating high above Hogwarts, almost touching the clouds. She gazed at the stone structure as faint starlight drizzled down its spires, cascading across the rough gray stone and turning the walls a silvery shade. Not a candle burned in any of the windows, enhancing its mysterious appearance.

As the drifted over the castle and towards the Dark Forest, Severus' arms tightened around her waist, and she relaxed, leaning into his arms and savoring the feeling of safety she felt when he held her. She turned her head to lay against his chest, and he in turn rested his chin on her head. Hermione wished they could stay like that forever, high above where no on could tell them what and what not to do.

While they soared high above the world, Hermione felt her eyes drifting closed. The last sensation she knew before drifting to sleep was Severus as he held her close and the steady beat of Buckbeaks' wings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN By the way, when Severus looked at Buckbeak strangly, the Hippogriff was using Legilimency to talk to Severus through their minds, telling him to take her on a ride. Sweet, I know...**

**A/N #2 Also, if you like HG/SS please go find my other Fanfic, _Is this Loving or Loathing?_ Thanks for reading!**

**Please review now, please, because none of my other stories get reviewed often. Thanks!**


End file.
